


Life is but a brief candle burning against the winds of time

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Old Age, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: James and Erin Maguire are both in their old age surrounded by loved ones and family they reminisce about their life together the candle of their life burning but slowly going out against the winds of time
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Life is but a brief candle burning against the winds of time

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't related to any of my other fan fics and will be a short one probably one chapter hope you enjoy

"Mum would you like something to drink a cup of tea perhaps?" Erin looked up from her lap to see her eldest son Luke standing in front of her he held a cup in his left hand and a biscuit in his other hand. "That will be grand love" Erin reached down to the glasses on her lap her hands slowly gripping the frame and putting them on so she could see more clearly "James where are you?!" she looked around the living room he was no where to be seen.

"I'm in the kitchen" he slowly appeared in the doorway using a walking stick to guide himself to the sofa on which Erin was sitting at carefully he leaned against the stick and guided himself down onto the cushion below. "Its nice of Luke to visit us isn't it we don't see a lot of him since he left Derry all those years ago" Erin thought back to that day.

"Ok Mum its time for me to leave the nest" Luke had packed all his items and put them into the moving van he stood against the doorframe looking into the hallway where his mother and father stood Erin the more emotional of the two. she went and tightly embraced him "why do you have to leave and grow up wain" she let out a few tears she knew this day was coming but she never wanted it to happen "Mum I'm in my mid 20s its time for me to leave the nest like a bird does I will visit don't you worry" "James say something anything?!" she looked at her husband but his face agreed with his son there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Instead he approached his son and gave him a firm handshake and a big hug "I'm proud of you Luke go make us proud son" he got a 1st at Cambridge in economics and was to move to London to work as a investment broker he was his favourite son his was his only son.

"Dad I've put some soup on the stove and it should be ready soon" a head leaned out from the doorway a dark haired lady with green eyes but with a nose like her mother "Thank you Michelle" James leaning into the sofa his back was playing up again and giving him aggravation again. "I still remember why you chose the name Michelle James?" Erin looked towards him with her glasses on adjusting her cushion on the sofa.

"Its a girl Mr and Mrs Maguire!" the wailing of the infant and the sighs of relief from Erin was the only sounds that could be heard in the room the midwife cleaning the infant and wrapping it in a blanket. "Erin a daughter we have a daughter" he held her hand as she looked towards him with a tired expression on her face "I know James I've been carrying her for 36 weeks." "he kissed her hand as the midwifes were bringing the infant to the both of them. "let me hold her please" Erin said as the slowly passed the bundle of joy to her mother as she went to nurse her child James rubbing the top of the new-born's head with his little finger.

"What are we going to name her James?" Erin looked down at her daughter with all the love in the world "Michelle her name is Michelle after my cousin and her soon to be godmother." "I like that James Michelle will be thrilled though Orla is also her godmother as well because Mammy said so." both of them remembering the same moment like they were in a trance until "mum...dad here is some soup" they both woke up to see their daughter handing them each a bowl of soup and a spoon each. James lifted the spoon closer to his mouth however as he was doing so his hand was constantly shaking he would have sometimes uncontrollable shaking in his hands and on this occasion it lead to the spilling of soup on his shirt.

"Love let me" Erin grabbed some tissues on the side and gently began trying to wipe away the soup droplets on his shirt "I'm sorry Erin I didn't mean to" James felt guilty about this "Its ok James I know you didn't" she instead grabbed the spoon and lifted it to his mouth and began to put the spoon slowly into his mouth "there much better isn't it" Erin gave a short giggle but knew for James it was upsetting so she make sure she stopped quickly.

*later that day in the evening*

"ok mum and Dad we are going we will see you in a few days" Michelle and Luke lets their parents kiss them on the cheek and began to head out of the door leaving the two of them in the sitting room. James started coughing quite heavily and tried to stand up holding his stick "I think I would like to go to sleep now" he slowly walked to the doorway and towards their bedroom leaving Erin the only one in the room. She decided that she didn't want to be stuck their so grabbed her small metal frame that was standing next to the sofa raised herself up with it and walked slowly to the bedroom herself only to be greeted with the sight of James laying flat on the bed breathing heavily and coughing.

"James are you alright" she laid next to him and grasped his hand and held it tight "I'm fine I'm just a bit tired that's all" he was still breathing heavily his chest moving up and down and the rest of his body staying still he turned his head to face her. "75 years Erin" "75 Years James?" what was so special about 75 years she couldn't remember. "We have been married for 75 years I don't regret a single bit of it we have 2 beautiful children and in a few days we will be surrounded by our beautiful grandkids."

"our wedding James feels like it was yesterday..." "you may now kiss the bride" James leaned in to kiss his wife he lifted the white value to reveal the most beautiful lady he had ever laid his eyes on the whole congregation stood up and clapped Mary and Gerry were balling their eyes out everyone that was there saw that this was a testament of true love that they were witnessing." "don't forget James its your 100th birthday in a few days I'm planning something special for you." he turned away and coughed into the sky this cough was persistent and wouldn't go away. "I think...I think I would like to sleep now goodnight Erin see you in the morning." he closed his eyes his breathing started to slow down it wasn't as heavy anymore until it gradually went quieter and quieter until silence on his end of the bed... nothing.

"James. James" she pushed against the side of his ribcage but no response he just laid there motionless "oh dear god no... PLEASE NO..NOO!" she tried desperately to wake him up to no avail his sleep was eternal one in which he wasn't going to wake up from. She cried for over 4 hours never leaving his side holding his hand hoping for a soft squeeze of reassurance but nothing she herself slowly started to fall asleep her eyes closing slowly and slowly until darkness.

Or so she thought as instead she woke up at the school bus stop on the side of the road "Erin come on we will be late" she look around to see James he was 16 again?! wearing his school uniform she looked at her own body green blazer, green jumper, tartan skirt, black shoes and grey socks she was 16 again. "James I thought you were gone!" she wrapped her arms around him smothering his face with her blond hair and her face on his green jumper. "Gone... gone where? come one Erin we need to get on the bus we are going to be late." "bus? James what bus?" she looked around she couldn't see a bus then again where was everyone else it was just the two of them there where was the other students?

"That bus over there" he pointed to the school bus which she swore she didn't see 5 seconds ago "come on Michelle, Orla and Claire are waiting for us they are already on it lets go" he held out his hand for her to take it she took it. It felt warm to the touch he stood on the first step of the bus but she paused "James promise me you won't leave me" he smiled as he ruffled his curly hair "don't worry Erin I wont be leaving you anywhere you will be with me all the way" the both boarded the bus the doors closed and the bus travelled down the lonesome road except where it was going was pure white and bright as the road markings and all the other surroundings started to fade away leaving nothing but bright white light as far as the eye could see.

They would be together... together forever. 


End file.
